everything_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Hale
Lucy Hale is an American actress and singer. Born Karen Lucille Hale on 14th June 1989 in Memphis, Tennessee, she is best known for portraying Aria Montgomery on the ABC Family hit show Pretty Little Liars. She has played this character for 5 seasons currently, from when the show premiered in 2010. She will continue to play Aria until the end of the show, which has been confirmed to be after season 7. In 2014, she released her debut album with Hollywood records, named Road Between. The album is of the country genre, which is a complete contrast to the pop music she has previously performed for various movie roles. The first single, You Sound Good To Me, was released on 7th January 2014, with the entire album being released on 3rd June 2014. Acting Career Lucy Hale first appeared on the talent show American Juniors in 2003 in hope of becoming a recording artist. She joined a group of the top 5 finishers in the show, including herself, and formed a band. After American Juniors, she moved to Los Angeles in hope of getting a record deal. She also began to audition for minor parts in TV shows, such as Drake and Josh and Wizards of Waverly Place, in which she appeared for 2 episodes as Miranda Hampson. Her breakthrough role came in 2009, when she was cast in ABC Family's new show, Pretty Little Liars. She plays Aria Montgomery, an artistic, literary loving teenager who lives in constant fear of a mysterious figure, called "A", who is threatening to expose her and her best friend's secrets after the disappearance of their group leader Alison DiLaurentis. Lucy has won a Teen Choice Award for her portrayal of Aria every year since the show began to air in 2010. In 2010, 2011 and 2013 she won Choice Summer TV Star and in 2012 and 2014, she won Choice TV Star for a drama. The show is currently in the middle of its fifth season and has been commissioned for 2 more series, making 7 series in total, after which it has been confirmed that the show will end. It is assumed that Lucy will continue to portray Aria for all the remaining seasons of the show. Music Career Lucy has revealed that music was her "first love" and her career actually started in music, when she appeared in American Juniors in 2003, which lead to her trying to seek a record deal in Los Angeles. However, her first music success came when she appeared in the film A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song, for which she recorded the tracks "Bless Myself", "Extra Ordinary", "Run This Town" and "Make You Believe", all of which appeared on the film's soundtrack. She signed a record deal with Hollywood Records in June 2012 and subsequently began working on her debut album, which was released 2 years later, on 3rd June 2014. Named Road Between, the album is in the country genre, a contrast to her previous musical appearances on A Cinderella Story: Once Upon Song, which features mainly pop music. The album reached number 14 on the US Billboard 200 and number 4 on the US Top Country Albums chart. Her debut single from the album, You Sound Good To Me, was released on 7th January 2014 and reached number 88 on the US Billboard Hot 100. She also released a second single, Lie A Little Better, on 21st July 2014. The music video was filmed at the Grand Ole Opry Theatre in Nashville, Tennessee, a venue at which she performed one of her first concerts for the album on 22nd July 2014. This single reached number 54 on the US Country Airplay chart. Lucy planned to tour music from her first album in January and February of 2015. 7 dates were announced for the tour in the USA, starting in Boston, Massachusetts and finishing in Atlanta, Georgia. However, Lucy has recently had to cancel the tour due to vocal strain. Filmography 'Films' *The Sisterhood Of The Travelling Pants 2 (2008) - Effie Kaligaris *Fear Island (2009) - Megan/Jenna *Sorority Wars (2009) - Katie Parker *Scream 4 (2011) - Sherrie Marconi *A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song (2011) - Katie Gibbs *Secret Of The Wings (2012) - Periwinkle (voice role) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Periwinkle (voice role) 'TV Series' *American Juniors (2003) - Herself *An American Idol Christmas (2003) - Herself *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2005) - Amy Cassidy *Drake & Josh (2006) - Hazel *The O.C. (2006) - Hadley Hawthorne *How I Met Your Mother Season 2 (2007) - Katie Scherbatsky *Bionic Woman (2007) - Becca Sommers *Wizards Of Waverly Place (2007) - Miranda Hampson *Jonas Brothers: Living The Dream (2008) - Herself *Privileged (2008) - Rosie Baker *Ruby & The Rockits (2009) - Kirsten *Private Practice (2009) - Danielle *CSI: Miami (2010) - Phoebe Nichols/Vanessa Patton *Pretty Little Liars (2010-present) - Aria Montgomery *Punk'd (2012) - Herself *Baby Daddy (2014) - Piper Stockdale *How I Met Your Mother Season 9 (2014) - Katie Scherbatsky *2014 MTV Video Music Awards Pre-Show (2014) - Herself Discography 'Albums' *Road Between (2014) 'Singles' *You Sound Good To Me (2014) *Lie A Little Better (2014) *Mistletoe (2014) 'Soundtracks' *Kids In America (2003) - As part of American Juniors *A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song (2011)